


Autumn Breeze

by levyofthegarden



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyofthegarden/pseuds/levyofthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She couldn't help but smile - when he wasn't trying, the man could actually hold a tune well." Gajeel and Levy spend a quiet afternoon together. An excerpt from the larger Gajevy fic I'm writing. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the larger Gajevy fic I'm writing called Give You Everything. I'm slowly going to be uploading that fic but since I wrote this excerpt first, I will post it here first as well.

Levy had spent another productive day at the library translating manuscripts from Shadow Gear's most recent job. At this rate she and her team would have enough Jewels to pay for rent for the next 6 months. She would happily take one less thing weighing on her mind. She skipped down the road on the outskirts of town. Recently she'd been taking the long way around Magnolia to Fairy Hills, hoping to run into a certain dragon slayer.

Sure enough, she saw him in the distance.

Gajeel sat with his back to a tree, strumming an acoustic guitar. She paused, wanting to approach him, but the blunette knew he would get embarrassed and stalk off.

Levy breathed a heavy sigh. Like a response, the breeze blew in her face and she realized she had an advantage.

She tip-toed behind the tree, hoping the sound of the guitar would hide her footfalls from his sharp ears. As she neared, she could hear a soft rumble of humming and occasionally some words would slip from his mouth. She couldn't help but smile - when he wasn't trying, the man could actually hold a tune well.

She sat and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Levy started at a soft call of her name, Pantherlily was hovering above her. She held a finger to her lips and shot Lily a pleading look. The black cat only shook his head and smiled before planting himself in her lap.

Suddenly the wind betrayed her and his playing stopped.

"Shrimp?"

She froze, squeezing Lily tight to her chest.

"I know you're there…I can smell you. You too, Lil'."

She creeped out from behind the tree with a guilty look on her face.

"Um…hi?"

"Care to tell me why you were hidin'?"

She hung her head in shame.

"I knew if you heard me, you'd stop playing. I liked that song."

Gajeel's face twisted in annoyance.

"Sit yer ass down, shortie. I'll keep playing if you want."

She gave that ridiculously cute grin and plopped herself down beside him, pulling a book from her bag.

He resumed playing a different, softer song.

It was a moment like this that he was actually grateful she could get so entranced in her books. He'd never be able to save face if she caught him staring.

She wore a pretty lavender-colored sweater dress and dark tights that he was unfamiliar with. Her hair fell in two small braids over her shoulders with her usual a bandana adorning her head, though she wore her fringe down.

She rubbed her goose-fleshed arm with her free hand, not breaking her gaze with her book until she felt his coat drape around her shoulders.

The tiny girl gave him a surprised look.

"You were shivering."

"You didn't have to, aren't you gonna get cold?"

"'m fine." He said gruffly, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and began playing yet another song, Levy silently wondered how many he had in his head.

It was her turn to admire the view now.  
He wore a dark long sleeved shirt that exposed his own collar bones, now adorned with three studs on each side. He too was sporting a bandana that matched his shirt. She chuckled softly – dragon slayers and their sense of fashion.

He cracked an eye open.

"What's so funny, bookworm?"

"Oh, nothing ~"

They sat there together, not saying a word, as the autumn breeze swept across Magnolia.


End file.
